Luna's Moon
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: Luna was on a date with her perfect almost-boyfriend, Jet, when a man walked up to them and ruined her perfect day. Soon, she'll find herself in The House Of Night with Jet. She'll meet Zoey RedBird, and learn about all of the problems that she'll face.


**Moonpreistess13:** Hi! I just found this topic like today. I've read all of the books and I can't wait for the next one to come out in October! I do not own the House of Night, or any of the real characters, just my own. Please enjoy!

* * *

Another boring Saturday morning, just what I need. A headache from staying up all night from that stupid party, just great! Why can't I live a life where I don t have to suffer? Ugh, why can t I live a life like all of those vampyre stars? I pulled the blanket from over my head, and stared at the blinding white wall of my simple bedroom. '_Maybe I'll get hit by a bus today! That sounds like a plan!_' I rolled out of bed and pulled my robe from my closet hook and put it on. I opened my door to already hear the sounds of my brother's annoying video games. I slowly made my way down the steps and was soon interrupted by my brother.

"Hey Dork!" He was trying to get me mad, but everyone knew he was the one who no one really liked. He was too mean to the other kids his age.

"Whatever," I walked around him and towards the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. Of course, I couldn t get much farther without another interruption.

"Aren't you in a bad mood this morning?" My mother asked sarcastically. She should know by now that I usually wake up on Saturday mornings grumpy.

"Where is the cereal?" I asked, just to avoid a conversation. I already knew the answer.

"In the pantry." She rolled her eyes and walked away. I quickly poured a bowl of Lucky Charms and wolfed it down.

"Mom, is it okay if I go out today?" I didn't want to mention this last part, "With Jett."

"Luna..." My mother sounded really annoyed, "You know how I feel about you and that boy..."

"Mom, it's not like he is a criminal or anything!" I half-shouted. I was getting tired of her making excuses for me not to be with Jett. "He's perfectly fine!"

"I suppose its fine." I said a quick thank you and headed up stairs to get ready for another rotten day. I have no idea why I think something was going to go wrong today. I just knew it. I would cancel on Jett, but we d been planning our trip to the state park for a few weeks now and he would be angry with me.

A few minutes later, I was waiting for Jett's silver car to pull up. I wanted to insure myself that today will be great, but my paranoia wasn't fading, but growing. With each passing minute, the comfort was escaping my head. I was staring into space, daydreaming about all that could go wrong today when I heard an impatient honk. I giggled to myself, wondering how long he had been sitting there watching me stare out the window. I rushed out the door and jumped in the car. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked after saying hi.

"Only a half an hour." He smiled at me. His golden hair shimmered in the sun and his blue eyes twinkled. I never knew what exactly he saw in me. I wasn't even a quarter good-looking as he was. People have told me I was beautiful, he had told me I was beautiful, but I never believed it for one second.

"What are you staring at?" I blushed and quickly turned away.

"Heh, you are so cute when you re being shy!" He took his hand and brushed it across my cheek. "We'd better get going or it will be crowded when we get there."

I laughed and we started to drive away. All the worry I had earlier seemed to be foolish now that Jett was here. There was nothing that could make me upset when he's around, as long as he's with me. I will never be able to frown when he is shining so radiantly next to me.

It did only take a half of an hour to get to the park. The sun was shining so brilliantly. How could I have thought that something was going to go wrong today, everything was absolutely perfect! It was just me and Jett, walking hand in hand. The sun was shining, the breeze was soothing. It was perfect, or as close to perfect as it can get.

We sat on the trunk of an oak after fifteen minutes of walking around carelessly. I turned to face my perfect almost-boyfriend. "Jett, what do you see in me?" I meant to think that inside my head, but it came out of my mouth instead. I covered my mouth and muttered, "Ignore that!"

"Do you want to know what I see in you?" He asked, ignoring my request to forget my question. I looked at him with a look that screamed YES, but I didn t say anything. "I see the woman I love and the kindest person ever! That's what I see in you." He bent down and was only an inch away from my face. I started to lean forward. That's when something caught my eye, a man across from us, watching as if I had a neon sign that said, 'LOOK AT ME! HEY! LOOK AT ME!' I turned to him, even though the look on Jett face was first disappointment, then anger. I stared at the man without looking else where. He had just interrupted my perfect moment, my perfect day. The odd man took a step forward towards me and Jett. Jett's hand tightened around mine. I looked at the man, he looked...weird, like he was on business or something. As my thought train took a turn away from the main track, the man came closer. The only thing that took me out of my thought train was Jett's harsh words, "What do you want?"

The man didn't answer. He lifted his hands, just inches away from each of our foreheads. "What are yo- Ahh"

He touched both of our foreheads...that's when the pain started.

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: **It'll get to the House of Night stuff in the next chapter!!!


End file.
